bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zathsu/My Specialty: Poetic Mess
I wrote some... not poetry, but paragraphs that make you feel you've ascended, or clarify a usually unknown aspect of a topic. They all have hidden metaphorical meaning deep between the lines, and that is what I focus on. Repetition of words is common here, as for 'drawing you in'. The End Being 1's dialogue: Yours truly. Being 2's dialogue: By Nichalos12, whom I met on Kongregate's BMC chat. “I am the end. I am all that takes place then, and I am all that will take place after. I fight for what is possible, not for a lost cause. Just remember, there is always an end, and I am that end. But also remember, with every end comes a beginning. That is what I am,”. (Being 1) “Sorry, but you’re not my end. I've seen my future, and my end is where I stand alone. I see the darkness following me, then I turn and started walking, still alone,”. (Being 2) “The end is inescapable. We all face ours eventually. The end is a beast, one that grows ever faster as it approaches…”. (Being 1) “My end is not with the beast. My end is individual, in this one light shining above a place that no darkness can come across,”. (Being 2) “The beast is not of material, but one of metaphors. The end is not set in stone. Everyone has their own conceived by the depths of what brings them to their knees. Your end is inevitable and unchangeable,”. (Being 1) Infinity By: Me alone. “Infinity is not a number. It is far from that actually. Infinity is not to be misunderstood, as it is crucial to unlocking the unseen gates that lead to pure comprehension of existence as we know it. Infinity, through all, and through all, is a concept. Many proclaim that Infinity is the highest number in the line, when however this is not true. Infinity is much more than number, it is a filling symbol in our understanding. We put Infinity smacked on the end of every number line not because it is the highest number, but because the numbers increase indefinitely, and we just use the symbol to show that,”. “Symbols that represent what we don’t understand are almost a requirement to learning as a species. As soon as we can comprehend that we need to set goals to reach them, can we truly work together to unlock clockwork infinity. As we go higher and higher on the number line, we notice that there is no end, always a +1. That is Infinity. Infinity is not a number, but the +1 at the end of a number that makes it a new one,”. Darkness (The worst of the four in my opinion). By: Me alone. “Darkness is a balancing power. Light could not thrive without it, and darkness is only yet the absence of light. Darkness is not a place of evil, but a humble sanctuary of recollection,”. “Darkness is a place where deeper knowledge and imagination clashes with common sense. In darkness, nothing goes on. Darkness is not an entity, a villain, or even a force. Darkness is the lack of any sort of force. Darkness is, in an ironic sense, an enlightenment. Use it to benefit yourself through deeper thinking, a solemn place that cannot be disturbed is a place of nothing,”. The Hidden Dark Continuity Intro You all know this one... if... if you read that page. “The dark below. It screams, and beckons. All that hide wish to escape, and be known. Is it not part of sentience to wish for more than everybody else, and to have power? Three secrets kept so covert that not even the highest officials of the empire knew of their existence... working, waiting, and planning for the right time. It's even lesser known of who they are, seldom their names. They smite down all who oppose, but precisely and swiftly so that none shall know. The hidden have had enough of it, forced to be locked away from society until nature heed its call. Until their overlord demands their presence, they wait. That was until today. Want for freedom drove them to a breaking point, tired of being second best, only weaker to their master, and nobody else. Not in this story anyway, where things that happen shouldn't have. Where revolution conquers, and retaliation screams at the doors of monarchy. The ones kept in the dark, hidden, and secret, are coming from the shadows…”. Category:Blog posts